Stolen Heart
Abigail was in her dorm and she had locked the door after being humiliated in front of most probably half of the school when Blondie spoke about her on her podcast, saying that she was spotted in the castleteria gobbling a burger wildly like an "animal" and she was also spotted attempting to steal the school's royal crowns at night. Unfortunately, most students believed Blondie and started to taunt Abigail more than before. She eventually found out since she spotted students whispering once they saw her in the hallways of the school and a few laughed her and pointed which, according to Abigail's best friend, Narcissa, was "completely rude". Abigail just wanted to be alone and she ran off to her room. Suddenly, a knock on the door broke the crying silence of Abigail. "Go away, whoever you are!" she shouted, "Unless you're Blondie, stay where you are and wait for me to open the door to beat you up!" Then she heard someone's voice from behind the door, but it wasn't Blondie either, "Abigail....It's me, Sparrow." Abigail lifted up her head in shock and looked at the shut door. Abigail actually thought it was one of the royals or Narcissa, ''"Sparrow...." ''Abigail thought and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "What do you want, Sparrow?" Abigail asked; her voice became a little shaky when she said his name. "I've came here to make you feel better, I saw and heard what Blondie said about you but I don't believe her." Sparrow explained. Abigail seemed puzzled, "You don't?" Sparrow shook his head from behind the door, "No. I don't." Abigail frowned, "But...I've been humiiliated in front everyone and Blondie can't feel the pain I'm feeling right now, and neither is anyone else, you must be messing around with me, everyone hates me here, even you." Sparrow sighed, "Abigail, please, just let me in...It's just me, and I don't hate you. You are absolutely terrific and please don't feel hated by those mean people." Abi said nothing in response which caused Sparrow to turn around and walk away, but he then heard the door open and he turn to see Abi standing with tears running down her cheeks. Sparrow stepped forward to say something but just then, Abigail runs to him and hugs him. "Thank you for making me feel, Sparrow." "Any time." Sparrow replied back. They both let go of the hug and looked around. Abigail looked up at the same time as Sparrow and they both found each other on Cloud 9. They stared in each other's eyes and there, their lips got closer and closer and closer until they were about to touch -not to mention their arms were around each other- until......a very familiar voice broke the moment. "Hey, Abi, I wiped the floor with Blondie for you! I threw a pie in her face and---" Narcissa seemed puzzled when she lifted up her head to see the two in an 'awkward' pose. "What in the world of mirrors happened here?" Abigail and Sparrow blushed and stood away from each other. "Nothing, I was just leaving." Sparrow said before he walked away. Abigail hesitated once Sparrow was out of sight and then looked at Narcissa, who raised her eyebrow. "What?" Abigail asked, trying to hide her smile and got back in the room. Category:Fanfiction